


Happily Ever After

by phidari



Category: Otherbound - Corinne Duyvis
Genre: F/F, One Shot, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Book(s), Sign Language, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: After the events of the book, Amara and Cilla discuss Nolan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I wrote femslash that fails the Bechdel Test. This little scene is meant to parallel the end of the book, where Nolan imagines Amara and Cilla's fate.

"What do you think Nolan is doing right now?"

Cilla blinked down at Amara, who was lying curled up against her. "Sorry—My eyes were closed. Did you say something?"

Amara repeated herself. Now that they weren't constantly on edge, fearing Ilanne's mages and Jorn's outbursts and Cilla's blood—now that Cilla was not a princess and Amara not a servant—they had become more easy around each other. More relaxed. Not entirely; old habits were hard to break. But _more_.

"I wonder," Cilla replied simply. "What brought this on?"

Amara shrugged. It had been nothing in particular, merely a wandering train of thought that had landed on Nolan. The boy from another world who she had despised so much, who had saved them. Who had _helped_ to save them, she had to tell herself. Cilla would never let her forget that she, Amara, had done just as much.

"Well," said Cilla, combing her hand through Amara's hair, which was now down to her shoulders. "What do you think he's doing?"

He and his family were no longer in danger from Nadi, that much was sure. He would no longer be torn between his world and the Dunelands. He could live a normal life—whatever passed for _normal_ in a world with no magic. Amara wondered how he would adapt, after spending so much of his life as he had.

Well. She supposed he would adapt the same as she and Cilla—after spending so much of their lives as _they_ had.

"I think," said Amara, "that he's living happily ever after."


End file.
